Luna Youki High
by tsuki no asako
Summary: It's a new school year for the Inu gang at L.Y.Hluna youki high school.But some things change when they meet the Higurashi twins.Parings: InuKag, MirSan, KogAya,SessAki


* * *

Luna Youki High

Summery: It's a new year at Luna High for the Inu gang ,but every thing will be turned up side down when the meet the Higurashi twins. Parings: Inu/Kag,Mir/San,Kou/Aya,

Sess/OX,Kiki/Nar

"thoughts"

Name/Age :

Higurashi Triplets:

Akiyome: Punk/Goth miko but unlike her sisters she was born with both miko and demonic powers.She also is the oldest of the 2,she is the best fighter of the Higurashi clan.

Kagome: Punk/ miko is very kind and help. She is the is the youngest twin and the second best fighter of the Higurashi clan.

The Higurashis' own halve of Japan along with their co-workers the Tashiros' they own the other half of Japan.

Chapter one

Are you stupid or just crazy?

Authors'' P.O.V (point of view)

Akiyome woke up to the annoying ringing of her alarm clock.(It read 5:00 a.m)"Ah I hate mornings especially Monday mornings." Akiyome sighed as she went into the bathroom took a shower ,brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and applied her black eyeliner ,mascara, and some red eye shadow. After finishing her daily routine she headed to her closet, walked in and put on a red t-shirt that fit her form perfectly and a pair of baggy black hip huggers, after that she put on some silver earrings' and some strawberry lip gloss. After she finished getting ready she went to wake up her sister "Kagome it's time to get up already. Hurry up it's almost time to go!!!!", all right already I'm coming. Kagome quickly got dressed in a blue mini jean skirt and a pink t-shirt and went down stairs to eat breakfast with Akiyome." Morning Kags hurry up and grab a piece of toast it's time for us to leave out, ok I'm ready I just need to get my backpack, hey while your at it can you grab my lap top?, yea I'll be back down in 2 seconds. With that kagome went upstairs to her pack and akiyomes' lap top and cane back down into the kitchen with akiyome." Come we're taking my car so hurry up, ok I'm ready lets' go. They walked to akiyomes' HT Hummer and got in and drove to the school." Remember if anybody starts trouble you can kick their asses or if you don't feel like it I'll do it little sister so lets go."

With that they got out of her car and walked into the school but not with out getting cat calls from the entire male population of the school while heading to the front office." Excuse us but we are here to get our schedules, please state your name, akiyome and kagome Higurashi did you say urashi, Higurashi ma'am. You said ligurashi,(akiyome was getting annoyed) Ok lady are you stupid or just crazy get this through your thick head our last name is Higurashi spell it with me H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I got you idiotic bitch, well I never, yea you never now get our schedules, ok(she said with fear in her voice.).A few seconds later the secretary came back with their schedules, but as soon as she handed the papers to them a girl about their age cane into the room and looked at the two new girls." Do you girls need some help getting around the school, yea, hn. By the way my name's Sango Uchia what's yours, we are Akiyome and Kagome Higurashi we're twins,cool come with me and let me see your schedules." They showed her their schedules." Cool looks like we have all the same classes come on I'll show you to our first class, also you'll be meeting my friends since their in all of our classes ok,alright, um-hm. They walked in silence all the way to class but it was interrupted by kikyou , her boyfriend, and her group of sluts." Why if it isn't sango the bitch, what do you want hoe, we want to know why the new girls are hanging with a person like you?,(right when sango was about to speak akiyome interrupted her)can we go I don't like to hang around trash especially slutty no good dick sucking trash no can we continue on our way or what?(she said in an annoyed voice), what did you just say bitch, thanks for the compliment slut because I am a bitch (turning to sango and kagome she said) now lets continue on our way, see ya later slut and friends.(with that they turned around and walked down the hall way to their first period class but what was unknown to them was that a boy their age with golden eyes was watching from the shadows and was thinking" that girl is hot" with that he walked into the room after them.

Inside the class room

Hey guys these are the Higurashi twins, sup?,hello , why my fair lady will you do me the honor of bearing my child?!(when he said that akiyomes' fist made contact with his jaw sending him sprawling to the floor unconnsious.) Dammmmmmnn you got knocked the fuck out miroku!!!!!!!(all his friends laughed and sango turned to them with an appologetic look)Sorry about that he never learns, ok ,what ever, ok these are my friends Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku I have one more friend his name is Sesshomaru he should be here in a second( as soon as she said that Sesshomaru walked into the room), Hello Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, where's mirok- never mind so who are these two(he said in his cold monotone voice as usual) Sesshomaru these are the Higurashi twins Akiyome and Kagome, so your the heirs to the Higurashi fortune, yea what of it, nothing at least I know my future buisness partners are,(but just when he was about to say some thing else the teacher walked in class) Students these are our new students Akiyome and Kagome Higurashi please make them feel welcome ok Akiyome you sit next to Sesshomaru(sesshy is so fine do you remember the episode where he helped naraku and they showed that fine toned chest whoo sexxy.), and kagome you sit next to Inuyasha.(both girls did as told and sat down). The teacher started teaching (while the teacher talked Sesshomaru gave Akiyome a note)

Note

I want you akiyome (akiyome read the note and wrote back)

What the hell are you talking about sesshomaru?(she tossed the note back)

Just meet me after class in the back of the school ok.(he tossed the note back)

Ok I'll meet you there(she tossed the note to him, he read it nodded and tore up the note)

After class behind the school

So what do you want?(she asked), I want you akiyome, uh you only just met me and you want me how do you -(she was cut off bye being backed up against a wall)

Lemon Ahead

Uh wha -(she was cut off by sesshomaru pushing his body on hers and kissing her) "what the hell he's kissing me I got to get him off of me", Sesshomarus' thoughts "she tastes geater than I expected"

Chapter


End file.
